


Blow Us All Away

by WowWig



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamiltime, not modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWig/pseuds/WowWig
Summary: Just a cute story about Philip and Theo 2.0 because ugh they're cute :DPlease comment what you think and any suggestions or things I should write about in the future**WARNING** sad stuffs happen buuuuuut I don't want to spoil it for you ;^)





	1. non-stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I need constructive criticism, will be updating just not sure when yet.

    Philip sat at his desk, scribbling away at the parchment in front of him. Candle light, casting a calm glow over the small room that served as a bedroom and office. He was just like his father in many ways, one being that he would write, and write, and write, and write; for hours on end. Mostly poems, but some were love letters to the one girl that could make him drop a quill in a heartbeat. Theodosia Burr. The two had known each other since childhood and have been stuck like glue ever since. Philip would spend long nights writing countless notes to her, gushing about his feelings, but he never sent them. He was a rather shy boy, and didn't want Theo to be offended by his thoughts for her. Only one thing got in between the two, besides Philip's modesty; their parents. Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr weren't exactly the two you'd see around town exchanging conversation. No, instead it was sharp glares at cabinet meetings or harsh banter through letters. Philip looked up to his father, like no other, he aspired to be just like Alexander and wanted to do everything he could to make his father proud. Philip set his quill back in the ink and pulled out a small box from under his desk. He opened it and carefully laid the note inside with many others, almost identical to it. Before returning the box to its hidden home, Philip smiled slightly to himself at all of the things he'd one day tell Theo for himself. 

    "Philip?" a soft, caring voice interrupted his thoughts as he whipped around to see his mother standing in the doorway "what in god's name are you writing at this hour?" she asked. Philip quickly slid the box away and stood "nothing important, just schoolwork" he lied. Eliza crossed her arms and raised a brow "I know you all to well, Philip Hamilton. Writing letters to that girl again aren't you?" Phillip's face dusted over with a light blush "maybe..." he looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with his mother. She just laughed a little and sighed "don't worry, I won't say anything, it's our secret. remember?" Philip just nodded in response, he'd told Eliza about his feelings for Theo a long time ago, knowing she'd be able to keep it from his father for the time being. Eliza glanced around the bare room that only held a bed, desk, a window with plain curtains, and a small lantern that hung from the ceiling "You must rest dear, tomorrow I need you to run some errands for me in town." Again, Philip nodded "yes mother, I will." Eliza smiled and went to close the door "with haste" she added and walked out, closing his door gently. Philip changed into the white nightgown his mother made for him to sleep in, and ran his fingers through the abundance of curls that was his hair. He yawned quietly and blew out the lantern, before laying on his small bed and closing his eyes. 

 

    Eliza had walked back downstairs to her husband who was working diligently on his own writings. She walked in, silently, and stood next to his chair, putting a hand on his shoulder. Alexander didn't look up and continued to write in loose cursive on the pale parchment that laid on the wooden desk before him. "Alexander" she squeezed his shoulder gently to get his attention, he made a small grunt and looked up at her. Eliza smiled kindly down at him, feeling slight pity for her husband as she noticed the dark circles that worsened around his eyes. "You should sleep dear, it's been two days." She knew it was hopeless, but refused to give up, Alexander's condition worried her. He shook his head shallowly and took her hand gently in his own "No, Elizabeth, my love. I have much work to do and so very little time to get it all done. You understand what my job is like." Time. _Time._ That irked Eliza more than anything, all Alex would talk about is how he never had enough time. She gritted her teeth and nodded, reluctantly smiling shallowly. Alexander never had time for anything, not even his family, all he cared about was work. Alexander kissed her hand before letting it go and turning back to the ink filled page. Eliza trudged to the her side of the bed and sat for a moment before taking down her hair and soon lying down to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. Instead, Eliza found herself crying silently, thinking about what happened to the family they once were; Before the politics. 

* * *

 

    The next morning, Philip woke early to be sure not to anger his mother with tardiness. He got dressed quickly and quietly, not sure who else in the house was up. He slid his shoes on and tip toed down the stairs. Philip walked in to the kitchen, surprised to see his father standing at the counter. "Good morning" Alexander greeted he rather stunned boy, Philip smiled slightly once he had snapped out of it "morning, what are you doing up so early pa?" he knew it was a stupid question,seeing the darkened circles surrounding Alex's eyes. Alexander ignored the question completely, knowing that Philip was smart enough to figure it out. Alex reached win his pocket and handed Philip a small piece of paper that was folded up "Your mother wanted me to give this to you before you left" the older male shrugged tiredly and walked back to the room, coffee in hand. 


	2. Wait for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, introducing Theo :D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, comment what you think ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if chapters are kind of short, but I'm trying to keep up with this as well as school work.

_Theo sat by her mother, watching her move the needle and thread through the fabric like it was nothing. Theo looked down at her own materials and tried to imitate her mother's swift movements. Sewing was something she'd always wanted to try and pick up, but she didn't think it would be this difficult. The young girl huffed in frustration but her mother only smiled "Patience dear, it takes time." Theo crossed her arms "but mama this is taking forever!" Theodosia looked down at her daughter and ruffled her hair "you'll get it one day."_  

 

    Aaron sat in the living room sorting out some letters, mostly from Alexander and hummed to himself to pass the time. Theo stared blankly out the window, in their small kitchen. Today marked nine years Theodosia Prevost was dead and it was nothing but hell for the two. She didn't understand how Burr could be so stone-faced at a time like this, the only time she'd ever seen him cry was that godforsaken day she got the news. Theo recalled that day as if it weren't but a week ago, half the time she just wanted to hide in her room and never come out. She hadn't said anything to her father prior, today, and didn't plan to. Theo was almost mad at him for not feeling anything for his wife, her mother.

 

    The truth was, it tore Aaron apart on the inside but he refused for Theo to see him like that. He was supposed to be the example, after all, the role-model; what kind of father would he be if he couldn't show his only daughter how to be strong? Burr decided it best not to disturb Theo from her silence as he did the same thing when he was frustrated, saying little to no words to anyone, no matter how urgent. He'd reached the end of his letters with a small sigh and glanced over at the kitchen, seeing Theo. Aaron stood and walked to her side, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder "good morning dear"

 

    Theo hesitated, before moving away from his hand. She was still frustrated with him and didn't want to end up in a yelling match. She shot a quick look, more of a glare, at him and walked to the door to slip her shoes on. Theo had nothing else to do here and the tension was rising between the two as the day advanced. She just needed some time to herself, or at least away from her father. 

 

    Burr watched her carefully and furrowed his brows when he saw her getting her shoes on. "where do you think you're going?" He hated when she'd do this, leaving without so much as a word to him. To say the least, it frustrated Aaron when Theo was silent. She was so hard to read and it was always black and white with her. Burr thought raising a daughter would be much easier than this, and it was until Theodosia passed. He knew Theo wasn't taking the situation lightly, and neither was he, but he knew when not to show too much emotion. 

 

    She crossed her arms and glanced back at him with slight venom in her eyes "out. I'm going out." Without another word she opened the door and stepped out into the crisp fall air, looking over the leaves that painted the ground with their changing colors. Theo walked briskly up the walkway to the house and was soon up on the dirt road, she knew like the back of her hand. It was a walk of three miles to get to town but was well worth it. Patience wasn't one of Theo's virtues, but one of her mother's; one she tried to keep strong to honor her mother. 

 

    " _Momma how much farther is it?" Theo was starting to get restless as the scenery was starting to get rather dull to the young girl. Her mother held her small hand and kept her close as they walked the dirt road "Not much farther darling, just be patient. We've only just begun walking." Theo groaned, she hated long walks and the location made it worse. The dust kicked up from the passing carriages peppered their dresses, giving it a smokey look. She hated being dirty, especially if it was her clothes. Theodosia smiled softly down at the agitated girl and squeezed her hand gently "Don't worry it's worth the walk. You just have to wait for it" Theo wrinkled her nose slightly and looked ahead "It's so far..."_

 

Theo topped the hill that looked above the city with watery eyes remembering the walks she'd take with her mother in the evenings. The two would sit atop the hill and watch the sun retreat to it's hiding place behind the skyline. Theo loved to watch the changing colors in awe, always curious how the sky did such a wonderful thing. She wiped the quickly forming tears from her eyes and kept walking towards the city trying to wipe the memories from her mind entirely. It wasn't much of an escape if all she could think about was what brought her out in the first place. Theo tried to think of things that made her smile, and one person came to mind. Philip Hamilton. She got red in the face at mere thoughts of the boy, being around him was exactly what she needed at a time like this. Even though he was mostly a stuttering mess around her, she enjoyed the company. Theo denied all possibility that she was having feelings for him, but her smile said otherwise. 


	3. ((couldn't think of a reference for this, sorry guys))

Philip made his way down the street admiring the open of being outside. If there was anything he loved more than family and writing, it was spending time outdoors. Many times when he was younger, Philip would go out in his front yard just to write a poem about his surroundings; it was a good break from his studies. He soon arrived in town, which didn’t take long since the Hamilton lived on the outskirts of town, still in the city. As Philip entered the busy streets of Albany, he looked around for Theo. That was his main objective, she usually knew how to lift his spirits. Philip knew the chances of her actually being in town today were little to none, but that didn't stop him, he _ ' _ s a Hamilton after all.

Theo didn't fancy the city like Philip did, she prefers to be around nature and away from the crowds, besides, all she ever got from a trip to town was interrogations on what her father was planning. She sat on a park bench watching the families walk together in happiness, Theo could never figure it out but something about outside made her mother glow. 

_ ¨Theo, darling, what on earth are you doing?¨ the young girl had spotted a butterfly and was clinging, as if her life depended on it, to her father's leg ¨m-momma it's gonna get me!¨ Theo exclaimed. Theodosia laughed gently at her naive daughter ¨No Theo that´s a butterfly, they're beautiful and gentle creatures.¨ she paused and kneeled so she was eye level with Theo ¨just like you¨ Theo giggled and let go of Aaron's leg ¨Okay momma¨ _

She felt tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away reminding herself not to be sad on this day. Theo felt like she'd be letting her mother down if she wept for her. It still bothered her that Aaron waited a week to tell her, he played it off as Theodosia being away on a trip; she also remembered how she _ ' _ d locked herself in her room for a week. It pained Theo to think about how bitter she was to her father, and how she should've understood how hard it was for him. Still, none of that mattered now because her mom was gone, and nothing could change that. Ever. 

Philip had gone by the library to see if they had anything new in on writing structure, which they hadn't, so he continued his walk through the town, soon reaching the town limits. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note Eliza had written for him; unfolding it with great care. Philip enjoyed getting letters or notes from anyone, it was like receiving a gift that was handmade for its new owner. The note read ¨Have fun seeing Theo, don´t be home too late. -Your mother¨ He just stood there for a moment, staring at the writing, amazed at how well Eliza knew him. Philip had never really tried to hide anything from his mother which is one thing he wouldn't succeed in even if he wanted to. The note got placed back in his pocket and he happened to glance over a nearby bench, seeing a familiar face. Philip gasped, seeing it was Theo, and swiftly made his way to her side. He sat down on the bench without a word. 

Theo snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed there was someone sitting beside her. She wondered how long they'd been there, or if they'd seen her crying. His hands are what caught her eye, she glanced to the side without moving her head, to see an abundance of freckles. Of course, that could've been anyone. She took a deep breath and ended it with a small sigh catching the smell of paper laced with a tiny bit of ink.  _ “He wouldn't be here...would he?”  _ she thought to herself. The tension was growing thicker by the second until she couldn't take it anymore and allowed herself to turn her head to look at this mystery man. 

Theo was greeted by a smiling Philip “Hello miss Burr, how are you on this fine morning?″ his smile was sweet, his bright eyes meeting hers and a small blush swept over his freckled face. Philip put a gentle hand on one of her own. 

She gasped and practically jumped, hugging him. He was exactly what she needed at a time like this, someone to hold her, talk to her, and tell her that it's okay. Theo's heart was beating uncontrollably, it had been weeks since they last saw each other. She gathered herself and sat up hitting his arm playfully “Shame on you Philip Hamilton for making me doubt myself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a bad way to end this chapter but I have some big plans for this fic :D please comment what you think or any ideas you have, I love to hear what my readers want for the future. Thanks!


	4. Author's Note

    Alright, guys (anyone reading this) I apologize for my lack of updates, I know I said I was going to be on an update schedule. School was rough at the beginning of the second semester and I got behind on some school work, which I put before this. I will be working on an update and trying to get back on schedule as soon as I can. Be expecting a new chapter within the next seven days. Thanks for understanding and for the reads! I really appreciate each and every one of you, leave a comment on any of the chapters of what you thought, ideas, or just something you want to tell me; I'll respond to each and every one of them. Time to go work on this chapter, stay worth it guys :3

With love~

            WowWig


	5. Past patiently waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone for so long, but I will make it up to you guys by writing the update ASAP. I already have some ideas and I'm so excited to see this story come to life, thanks to all of my readers that encourage me to keep writing.

    Philip winced slightly from the small punch, Theo really could pack a punch even unintentionally, or he just couldn’t take the pain. “Hey, you know you love me” He joked, more or less of course. In his pocket rested a folded piece of parchment with yet another poem, for Theo; that would most likely end up in the box with all the others. Philip wanted nothing more than to have the courage to finally give her one of the poems

 

    His comment resulted in a slight eye roll from the girl. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Hamilton.” Theo snickered at her own clever comment, a light blush barely visible on her young features. “What brings you to town? Not stuck in your room writing today?” Theo would never understand Philip’s love for writing poetry. She couldn’t focus long enough to do such a thing, her mind was usually all over the place. 

 

    “Oh, please. You act like I have no life.” The truth was, he didn’t really do much. Philip didn’t even have a job, outside of selling poems; most of which he didn’t care much for in the first place. Alexander had given him the idea when the family was struggling for money, so it would help out at least a little. Of course, Philip being the bright-eyed child he was, that sounded amazing to him. 

 

    Theo relaxed back into the bench allowing herself to spend some time away from the saddening thoughts of her Mother’s death, and enjoy the time with the freckled boy. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have a life.” she said, slightly amused. When the two of them were children they would spend every moment they could together, but since the years had passed, Aaron and Alexander had gotten more protective. Theo was supposed to be out looking for a gentleman that could court her and eventually be her husband, Aaron just didn’t see Philip as a good fit. Was he biased in his opinion? Perhaps. Either way, that wasn’t changing his mind. 

 

    “That’s not true.” He tried to protest. “I write and...and..” Philip searched hopelessly for a worthy excuse but came up with nothing. “Alright fine, you win this time.” There was never a better pair of friends. They balanced out each other out nicely. Philip was usually calm and collected, but Theo could never keep her feet on the ground. Alexander wanted the best for Philip, and even though he thought Theo was a nice girl, it didn’t change the simple fact that she was Aaron’s daughter. Eliza never appreciated how the two, grown men, that were trying to set examples for their children were always acting like children, themselves. She thought it absolutely ridiculous.Eliza noticed the two teens were quite obviously in love. Nonetheless, she only sat back and stayed out of the way. 

 

    She looked back out at the families that roamed the park, and it made her wish for a family of her own someday. Little long haired daughters running around with mischievous freckled sons- Theo broke out of her thoughts and cleared her mind. She wanted nothing more than a good future with a good husband, Philip in particular. Although, she knew Aaron would never let that come to be, or Alexander for that matter. Theo adored the Hamilton’s. They seemed such a quaint, peaceful family as if straight from the storybooks her mother would read.

 

    Philip gave Theo a concerned look, she looked spaced out and a little sad. His eyes softened with pity and question as he put a hand on her arm. “Theo? Are...are you alright?” Philip was always such a caring and passionate boy, seeing the good in everyone. It hurt him to see someone he cared about in any kind of distress, even if only mild. Yes, he too had pictured them together many times and wished for it to one day become a reality. Even though Philip remained calm in most situations, patience was not one of his virtues. At this point he was starting to get fed up with his father's actions and emotions towards Burr; he seemed like a good, honest man to Philip. He was past patiently waiting for the day he could propose to Theo and take her hand in marriage. For now, all he could do was wait. There was no chance Pip would ever go against his Father's wishes; yet at least.

 

    Theo snapped out of her thoughts with small tears blurring her vision and threatening to fall, at the thought of her mother. She moved her arm away from Philip's touch and wiped her eyes, plastering on an artificial smile. Her gleaming eyes met Philip's again. "Yes, I'm great!" Her fake smile was hard to see through, even for Philip. She had gotten better at not letting sadness show after her mother died, but she hated hiding like this from Philip. Her smile turned to a frown and she hung her head, staring at the grass below them. "I'm not okay.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I will reply to everyone, no matter the comment. Stay worth it, you guys.


	6. Goodbye (AN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys.

     Hey, guys, this is Grey your author. I'm sad to say that I will be abandoning this work, and move on to other things. I will still be on AO3 under this account, I have just lost all motivation to continue this fic. Some of what I'm going to write in the future is going to be collab work with my friend who is currently in college as an English major! I'm excited to get writing again and hope that you will stick around to see the progress. Thank you all so much for your support, it means a lot to me that people are actually interested in my writings. If you have suggestions for anything that you want a fic about then please comment! I'm open to expanding my horizons. Hope to be back soon. 

                                                                                                                                                                             Sincerely, 

                                                                                                                                                                                    WowWig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support and I hope you will check out my future works.


End file.
